Pauz
Pauz of the Fifth Choir, Feral and Foul is an imp that was causing problems in Toronto until it was bound by Blake and then later freed. It is poly-lingual, courtesy of those who it possessed previously. As a mote, a cast-off of a larger entity, it seeks to become bigger by causing trouble within its radius and taking pieces of those it has possessed with it. As a demon it gives off a taint or radiation that causes those afflicted to become hostile and violent. It can take control of animals to turn them rabid and diseased. Description Pauz is described as two feet tall, proportioned like a baby and lipless, with a mangled double row of fangs exposed. Its eyes are pale, like a blind man’s and its skin somewhere between ashy gray and black.Two feet tall, proportioned like a baby, it was lipless, its mangled double row of fangs exposed. The eyes were pale, like a blind man’s, the skin somewhere between ashy gray and black. - Collateral 4.4 Personality Pauz, as a demon, is only concerned with spreading it's taint and reversing the natural order of things. Despite its small appearance it is sadistic and crass and manipulative, able to worm its way into any cracks a person has. Pauz does not directly understand languages, instead taking it from his hosts. However basic code and permutations of language like pig Latin are beyond him.Collateral 4.5 History At some point before it was sealed, Marquis Andras cast off Pauz to spread chaos and it had been doing so for a time, possessing a host and using them to cause to assist in distorting the natural order of things. Once it reached Toronto and possessed a man named Dowght, it caused the animals to take hold of the neighborhood as they turned feral and were twisted. Once Blake was tasked with capturing him, he and Rose Thorburn Junior approached the imp with the offer to possess Conquest which would serve it's cause better. However, during the initial confrontation it reversed the connection between Blake and Rose so that he took from her and lulled her into a sleep. During the contract session Pauz agreed to be bound for a few days until after midnight, when it would be freed to attempt possessing Conquest. As it was bound in Black Lamb's Blood it's direct control over the animals was cut, causing them to try and kill Blake, but he warded them off. When the time passed and Pauz unbound, he was trapped in a circle by Rose and about to be kept by Conquest as a trophy when Blake challenged Conquest and chose Pauz as one of his champions. Pauz reluctantly agreed to remain bound and to be used later as a guard dog to watch Laird Behaim, but once the circle was broken it attempted to kill Blake, only to be resealed inside the book. Later as a last resort against Conquest, Pauz was freed from his binding and attempted once more to get revenge on Blake, only to flee rather than risk his bluff at the threat of being permanently sealed once more. Abilities *'Control:' Pauz can bring animals under its control once it sinks it's hooks into them. Those it does this to can never truly go back to normal. *'Poly-lingual: '''Pauz has taken over 30 languages from its previous hosts. *'Possession:' Pauz is capable of possessing people, slithering into any cracks they have and taking hold. *'Radiation:' Like all demons, Pauz give out a radiation befitting his choir, which that makes those nearby violent and irritable. *'Reversal of Natural Order:''' Pauz reverses the traditional order of things, putting animals on top of humans or even reversing the nature of connections, as seen when he got rid of Rose by having the Vestige be a source of power rather than the other way around, weakening her. Category:Demons Category:Imps Category:Others